


Ai Mikaze x Reader (Photo Album)

by ArissaChen



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-13 23:14:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17497187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArissaChen/pseuds/ArissaChen
Summary: Reminiscing the past with a photo album (Angst)





	Ai Mikaze x Reader (Photo Album)

" _Hm, according to my data if you keep eating like this everyday then you have 60% chance of experiencing overweight."_

_"Just, support me on this one Mikaze. I'm pretty emotional right now so you better shut up."_

_"Oh? Is it because you're experiencing monthly period.?"_

_You sput the food out of your mouth which earned a disgusted expression from Mikaze._

_"..... Don't talk while eating, simple etiquette and you don't apply it?"_

_"Shut up."_

**This kind of cherished memories you've been treasuring inside your heart. This one simple argument that made you happy and hold back tears while remembering how stupid your and his bickering was.**

**You smiled bitterly.**

" _MIKAZE! GET YOUR ASS OUT HERE AND HELP ME!"_

_Mikaze walked casually to where you're sitting at the floor with a pained expression on your face._

_"What is it Y/N?"_

_"My toe smacked on this stupid table! Help meeeee."_

_Mikaze sighed._

_"What do you want me to do?"_

_You annoyingly looked at him while holding your pinky toe which is bleeding by the way._

_"I dunno! Do something!"_

_Mikaze blinked once and hoist you up. Your eyes widened as he carried you bridal style._

_"Okay, I will get you some treatment."_

**Sweet simple gestures that made your heart raced. The closeness you both have at that time. The fragrance he has, the warm and comforting way of carrying you. Nothing could replace that.**

" _Mikaze! I hate you! You're such a jerk!"_

_"Hm. You're being plain annoying and childish Y/N."_

_"And so? If you don't want to then fine!"_

_"Likewise."_

_You huffed as you walked away from him. Mikaze did the same thing._

**That true and huge conflict you made. You where just being plain stubborn because Mikaze always seem so logical. You just wanted to loose his uptight atitude and have some fun. But Mikaze is Mikaze.**

**You laughed.**

**Sweet muffins.**

" _Mikaze, I'm sorry. I know I was wrong and I am very much aware of that. Please forgive me."_

_Mikaze stared at you._

_"I also apologize for my rude behavior."_

_You were stunned, your mouth completely dry. Mikaze......apologizing?_

_"I hope you'll also forgive me. I will try my best to have fun with you."_

_You smirked and link your arms on his._

_"Well... the android knew how to apologize? What a surprise indeed."_

_You dragged him towards the photo booth._

_"Negativity aside and let's have some fun.. you promise right?"_

_"Yes."_

**You chuckled and carefully flipped another page.**

**The last page**

" _Mikaze? What's wrong?"_

_"Nothing is wrong."_

_You nodded slowly._

_"Okay."_

_A silent paused ensued when Mikaze spoke again._

_"Call me Ai."_

_"What?"_

_"Must I repeat myself? I said call me Ai."_

_You unsurely looked at him._

_"Okay...Ai."_

_What surprised you most is the smile he gave once you said his name._

_"That's nice._

_You were utterly stunned and stared._

_He was smiling.?_

_But now... you're shocked._

_He.. hugged you?_

_You can't keep up with the surprising manner he's doing right now._

_"What?"_

_The only word you sputtered._

_"Hm... Good bye."_

**You closed the photo album and looked beside the picture frame. There you saw Ai Mikaze and you doing a peace sign, but Mikaze's way of posture was awkardish that made you smile.**

**"How're you doing Ai? I hope your parts are still perfectly intact and still hasn't gone rusty. I'll visit you soon, I promise."**

**You stood up and headed to the door when the television on the front clicked.**

**"HERE HE COMES! THE IDOL WHO'S NAME HAS CHANGE FROM AI MIKAZE TO AINE KISARAGI!! THIS IS THE COMEBACK SHOW EVERY FANS HAVE ALL BEEN WAITING FOR! AFTER LEAVING FOR THE PAST 5 MONTHS AND NOW HE'S HERE! FANS ALL OVER JAPAN HAS BEEN WAITING FOR THIS LIVELY EVENT TO COME!!"**

**The announcer excitedly said as he watched the Idol 'Aine Kisaragi' appeared on stage, smiling at the million of fans greeting him.**

**You stared. This is Aine Kisaragi. The man who replaced Ai Mikaze. You shook your head and stared once again. You didn't hold a grudge against Aine Kisaragi. It was after all not his fault and no one's fault.**

**Wow, time sure flies quickly. You didn't even realize it was this long.**

**A tear escaped from your eye. You missed him. But this was bound to happen sooner or later. If only you chased after his leaving form behind then maybe you could've tell him your last goodbye.**

**The form now in a hazy state, nothing but the robotic smile and hug he gave you.**

**You fell in love with an android. Weird right?**

**"See you later.. Ai."**

_**You closed the door behind you leaving the lonely photo album laying on the the table with the television turn on.** _


End file.
